In recent years, multi-function peripherals that are based on digital copying machines with numerous added functions have been brought into practical use. For example, various functions such as a function that performs facsimile communication using a scanner and printer that are originally provided on a digital copying machine, a function that expands coded data sent from a computer into bitmap data and prints out the data using the printer, a function that sends over a network an image that was read using a scanner, or a function that prints an image that was delivered through a network using a printer are added to the digital copying machines.
Meanwhile, upsizing of the consoles of multi-function peripherals is proceeding and the display is no longer confined to a display for setting the operation of functions that utilize a scanner or printer. For example, it has become possible to carry out operation of a remote device on a network by use of the operations screen, to utilize the display to monitor the state of the remote device, and to utilize a built-in browser to display the contents of a website. For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-178613.
As described in the foregoing, when printing from a built-in browser in the conventional multi-function peripherals, data that is managed by a server or the like specified by a URL can be acquired and subjected to rendering to perform printing. However, in the conventional multi-function peripherals, although the page name, printing date and time or the printer's name or the like can be displayed as the printing history, it is not been possible to reprint from a built-in browser by referring to a print job on the basis of the printing-history. More specifically, even when performing reprinting of a job for which printing was performed once from a built-in browser, it has been necessary to reset the same job again, including performing settings to enter the URL and other settings.